


既是父亲也是神

by blurryyou



Series: 为人 / Being Human [6]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>过度保护的 Jarvis，尴尬的谈话，还有没有哪个晚上能安然度过的复仇者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	既是父亲也是神

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Like a Father, Something Like a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443996) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> 授权  
> Blurry,
> 
> Yes, totally, that would be completely cool with me! If you like a clearer version to translate, I've put all of my human!Jarvis stories on Ao3, where they're all cleaned up, edited, and in one case, expanded. The link to the series is here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/19765 And it currently has five (soon to be six!) stories.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> ~Jaune Chat

“ Stark ，小心左边！”通讯器里传来 Clint 的叫声。

Tony 猛然侧身，躲开突然从地面上投掷过来的岩石长矛。外围设备检测到 Clint 的箭在他面前划过残影，爆炸箭头把下方的岩石怪物炸翻，让它们没法继续发射岩石。

“目标在十五度方位，” Jarvis 说， Tony 转身悬浮在空中，对着一个对着美国队长跳起的大石块发射光束。

“队长，低头！”石块轰然炸裂， Jarvis 叫道。 Steve 躲过了大部分碎片，用盾牌挡住了剩下的部分，然后继续朝着不停冒出岩石怪物的山丘跑去，那里似乎就是今天这场混乱的源头。终于这次复仇者们为今天财产损失负责了，因为这些怪物是从亚利桑那的沙漠中出现的，不过如果这篇地区的所有地标风光都被夷为平地的话，国家公园管理局大概会抓狂。

好吧，而且这些跳来跳去的大石头显然铁了心要直奔凤凰城。 Thor 和 Hulk 在尽力把它们集中到一起，所有人都想弄清楚这到底是怎么回事。

“谢了！”队长答道，然后把盾牌丢出去打倒了另一个跳起来的岩石怪。

“我要进去了。”通讯器中 Natasha 的声音带着奇怪的回响。她已经冲进那个山丘，调查这些该死的东西究竟打哪儿来的——石头太多， J.A.M.E.S. 没法扫描。“我看见它们了，它们在往上冲！”

“ Hawkeye ，下来！”队长喊道。 Tony 看见 Clint 飞快地从山丘顶端他蹲守的制高点处飞快地逃出来，下面是大片活动的岩石怪物。他俯冲下边缘，那几秒惊险的几乎让人心跳停顿，不过降落伞张开，他不再是自由落体。当然他还在不停地对着下方的混乱射下雨一般的箭矢。 Tony **非常** 欣慰所有人都坚持要求 Clint 如果打算继续占领制高点，最好多准备几套退出战略。或者，就如 Natasha 曾经说过的：“如果你打算摔成一滩肉饼，我可不会帮你打扫干净。”

“这儿下面有条河，” Natasha 急促地说。“它们是从河水里爬出来——”她突然停了下来。“我得走了。”

“ Sir ，这个区域没有河流的记录。”

“连线卫星，扫描地面。”

“已经做了—— Sir ，它们抽干了附近的蓄水层开出了这条河。”

“是开出了一条 **路** ，” Tony 纠正他的说法，他突然灵光一闪。“增强水土侵蚀，它们打算这么绕过 Thor 和 Hulk 去凤凰城。我们得阻止这件事。”

“ Tasha ，你出来了吗？”队长问道。

Natasha 上气不接下气地回答：“它们在试图弄塌山丘，我依然在绕路返回。”

“它们想在目标地点上方弄塌那个山丘， Sir ，这样您就无法定位新河道的爆破点。除非倒塌的土方先把河道压垮，否则塌方会保护河道。” Jarvis 说着，透明的扫描图出现在 Tony 眼前。

“两个人足够了。 Stark ，你发现应该打击哪里了吗？”队长问道。 Steve 痛击岩石怪抓住他的手，花岗岩碎片飞溅，声音隔着通讯器都听得很清楚。

“我得钻进那里边去，” Tony 说，四处寻找入口处。“太好了，它们都替我开好天窗了。”他冲上半空，然后从山丘上方的大洞里钻进去，一路上用光束清扫遇到的活动岩石怪。

隧道通往一个巨大的洞穴， Jarvis 启动了扫描，承重指数的红色读数出现在 Tony 眼前。 洞穴里充满了滑溜溜的深色石头怪物，拳头击碎目之所及的一切，山丘发出危险的呻吟。在巨大空穴的另一边，在 Tony 下方，河道出现一个巨大的裂缝。他头皮发麻，心里发慌，不过盔甲的重量还有平视显示器 (HUD) 都让他稍稍安心。扫描仪扫描到下方，一个点亮了起来，随着更多岩石怪爬出来闪烁着。

“ Widow ，向东，向东走，往上爬一点而，然后向北走！”Jarvis 突然出声，对山丘的新的内部扫描终于找到了 Natasha 的信号，她困在无止境的迷宫般的隧道里。 Tony 无声地咧嘴笑了， Jarvis 现在已经开始帮助除了 Tony 以外的其他外勤了，老天爷才知道复仇者多一双眼睛能有多大帮助。

“我们找到目标了，我会把这东西毁了，” Tony 说，他转身用光束驱散那些终于意识到它们之中这个金红相间的东西是敌人的岩石怪。

“给我三十秒，” Natasha 喘着气说。“然后炸飞它。”

“快开溜，这些东西越来越多了，” Tony 说，他转着圈三百六十度地料理所有方位的怪物。它们把他从河道边越逼越远， Tony 咬牙。这么下去他没办法瞄准。见鬼，如果这些怪物继续这么攻击，他甚至没法离开这座山丘。“ Jarvis 给它们来场星光四射！【注 1】”

“那样会消耗掉大部分弹药库存， Sir 。” Jarvis 的声音里有些警告的情绪，不过 Tony 从来都不是什么小心谨慎的人。只要他能清空弹道附近的障碍，破坏河道只需要一发导弹。大概，希望如此。

“来吧， Jarvis ！” Tony 说。他感觉到啪嗒的震动，肩部和膝盖的弹药库舱门开启，突然小型导弹从他周围四散射出，清空了附近的怪物，给了他喘息的空间。剩下的岩石怪发出如同雪崩般的怒吼，继续挖空洞穴里的支柱，天花板上开始往下掉落石头。

“我出来了！” Natasha 叫道。

“ Stark ，炸了它，我们这里已经泛滥成灾了！”队长叫道。

不是那么微不足道的石块砸在 Tony 身上，他转身对着河道。石头怪几乎把他逼进隧道里，他必须得一路飞到目标处——

Tony 才刚刚开始加速，差不多刚飞了一半，副翼突然翻起，空气压力的猛然变化把 Tony 从原定路线甩开，头顶传来不详的声响，大块岩石砸在离他不远的地面上。

“ Jarvis ，怎么——？”

“那些掉落的岩石太危险了， Sir ，我们得出去——” Jarvis 的声音里充满了痛苦和犹疑，充满了对他的鲁莽的恐惧和畏怯， Tony 仿佛能看见他的双手悬在控制面板上方，不敢落下，因为他自己都不敢相信自己做了什么。

“ Jarvis 放开他！”队长插进来喊道，嗓音嘶哑。“ Iron Man ，快去！”

副翼发出一声钝响收回了 ( Jarvis 一定像是被面板烫着手一般缩回去， Tony 知道)， Tony 推进加速，用光束击退当路的石头，剩下的就随便它们砸在盔甲上，然后他终于飞到河道正上方。

“开始瞄准吧， J 。” Tony 说着举起左臂，上面还剩下唯一一颗导弹。瞄准系统亮起，瞬间对准薄弱点，然后开火。

爆炸正中目标， Tony 看见河道像纸牌屋一般倒塌。他的动力系统推到最大马力，飞到高处躲开冲击和坍塌最严重的范围。冲击波打在盔甲上，Tony 摇摇晃晃地要赶在坍塌前飞回地面。他感觉到后背的推进器自动点火，盔甲胳膊自己动起来，让他微微往西偏了几度，绕过了一个本来差点就打中他的岩石怪。下一刻他重新回到天空中，看到下方的混乱他欢呼大叫。看起来几乎 **半个山丘** 都被河道吞入地下，同时岩石怪也失去了让它们活动的魔法。队长还有更远方的 Thor 和 Hulk 还在打扫最后几个垂死挣扎的怪物，灰头土脸的 Natasha 和 Clint 背靠着背，两个人站在一堆破碎的岩石上，那些很可能是岩石怪的残骸。

Tony 忍住不让自己举起拳头欢呼喝彩——他可得用双臂维持飞行平衡，这绝对是个坏主意。刚开始有几次他没能忍住，那可真是让人尴尬极了。

“ Sir ？” Jarvis 的声音小小的，听起来非常后悔。

“等会儿， Jarvis 。我们都没事儿。” Tony 说。之后估计得来一场非常尴尬的谈话，不过现在 Tony 只想享受着瞬间。责备只会破坏气氛。

“复仇者，我们这里搞定了，”最后一个岩石怪跌跌撞撞倒下，队长捡起他的盾牌，说。

“我们也是，队长，” Thor 说，他的通讯器里有电流杂音， Tony **一直** 找不到彻底消除的办法。“这些怪物都倒下了。”通讯器里传来几声巨响， Thor 补充说：“ Hulk 在确定它们真的死了。”

“我很好， Natasha 强烈要求喝东西，” Clint 说。 Steve 抬头看看悬浮在坍塌一半的山丘上的 Tony 点点头。

“好，收工了，大伙儿。”

\--

Tony 跟昆式喷射机里 (Quinjet) 并肩飞行，享受他的庆祝胜利播放列表，这时候 Jarvis 切了进来。

“我为今天的所作所为道歉， Sir 。”

“你只是想帮忙。”

“很显然不合时宜， Sir 。”

“嘿，你只是想要保护我。你只是做你认为对的事情。天知道我有多少错得一塌糊涂的决定被你记录在案，你知道 **不该** 做什么。” Tony 猜测，如果一两年前发生这种事情，他大概会生气，不过钯中毒和核弹事故后 (其实还有几十年的醉后胡闹和花天酒地)， Tony 觉得有关错误决定这种事他实在没什么责备别人的资本。

“我当时太紧张您了。事后看来，我是在意过头了，” Jarvis 说。

“咱俩这么多年的关系里，你可一直是保守的那个， Jarvis 。”

“是的。但是 Rogers 队长似乎非常不满。”

Tony 思考了一会儿。他此刻没有和队友一起坐在喷射机里，而是独自在外飞行不是没有理由的。这场尴尬的谈话不可避免，不过如果他不需要看着 Steve 摆出那张美国队长的脸，也许还能好受点儿。而且他不能维护 Jarvis ，Jarvis 作为队伍的一部分，应当面对这些。他 **希望** 他能够与其他复仇者处于平等的地位。而且复仇者们都经历过某种成长的烦恼，他们不会对他太苛刻。“你愿意让 Steve 也接进来吗？”

“一定要吗， Sir ？”Jarvis 说，听起来比刚刚切入通讯的时候还难过。

“如果你想知道他派我去那儿的时候是什么想法——”

“我能够理解他的理由， Sir 。您是队伍里速度最快的人。您是最理所当然的选择。”

“ Tony ，怎么了？” Steve 突然问道。

“队长，我希望为今天下午的事向您道歉，” Jarvis 说。

Steve 顿了一会儿回答说：“我知道你是我们天上的眼睛， Jarvis 。但我才是地面上那个人。我需要知道你会和我们合作。我们是一个团队。”

Tony 看见 HUD 出现的字样。 **系统管理员权限：Steve Rogers 队长？** 他忍不住在心里摇摇头——Jarvis 还是会不自觉地使用计算机术语让事情符合自己的世界观。Tony 点点头，知道 Jarvis 能看见。

“我当时很担心，队长。”

“别小瞧了 Stark。”

“我今后会注意。当时我逾矩了。”

“这次你没造成任何后果。相信我们，我们不会伤害他。”

“无论他有多讨人厌！”Clint 插话说，语气里满是笑意。

“我会记得这句话的，Barton 特工。”Jarvis 说。

“该死。”

“小子们，别逼我坠机。”Natasha 说，语气危险，让人搞不清她究竟是来真的还是在开玩笑，Tony 轻轻笑起来。

Jarvis 关闭闹腾的多人通话，不过没把 Tony 的音乐切换回来。“我很抱歉，Sir。”他第二次道歉说。

“没关系，Jarvis。”他没说太多，不过他尽可能真诚地说。

他们沉默了一会儿，然后 Iron Man 盔甲里再次响起 Tony 最爱的摇滚乐。

\--

“你知道这件事没法一直拖下去，Stark，”Natasha 说。

“实际上我觉得没问题。因为我只是个平民顾问，我不为 Fury 工作，所以从技术层面他可不能对我说跳然后我就乖乖地跳，”Tony 轻松地说。

“除非接下来又有任务，而我们没法不算上你。”

“我喜欢被罚，我还能说什么？”Tony 说。“我依然没必要带他去参加任务报告会。”

“Stark，你知道我们有两个选择，简单的或是负责的。亚利桑那山丘那件事之后，Fury 需要了解一些第一手信息，需要点保证。要么我来告诉他，要么你来。”Natasha 的表情一如既往公事公办，没有透露任何暗示。

“你这招太阴了，Widow。”Tony 转身给自己倒咖啡，知道她特定挑选在厨房等他，因为这次谈话几乎不会涉及真实的话题。

“Stark，如果 Fury 不喜欢你，S.H.I.E.L.D. 早在发现他的时候就关押他了。至少你还有机会陈述案情。”

“你还记得我告诉过你，如果 Fury 太贪得无厌我会怎么对付他，对吧？我可是曾经因为比这更简单的理由就废掉人命的。还有，Jarvis 不是什么案件。”Tony 说，最后一句话平静但充满威胁。

“我知道。仔细考虑一下吧。这次没什么回旋余地。”

Tony 转回身的时候，Natasha 看起来莫名有些后悔。“Tony，Fury 不是笨蛋。尽管你什么都没对他说，但他只需要看看你从 Loki 手里救出他的样子，就明白他对你而言意味着什么。”

“老间谍改不掉臭毛病，”Tony 说，他喝了一口苦咖啡，讽刺说。

“永远如此，”她回答。

\--

“所以，你是 Stark 的 **神奇小子罗宾** 【注 2】，”Fury 说。

Jarvis 对 Fury 点点头，他跟其他人一起坐在桌子边，仿佛他来参加任务报告会是最自然不过的事情。Tony 努力忍住不要笑出来，其他人看起来也差不多，Fury 看起来有点生气。

“你知道自己在我们的技术部门引起小小的骚动吗？”

“我想的确如此，”Jarvis 中立地说。

Fury 看起来还想再说点儿什么，不过 Natasha 及时插入开始做简报，Fury 没法对此吹毛求疵。毕竟这次会议表面上就是为了做简报，他没法反悔，而且其他人都开始对那些愚蠢的岩石怪发表自己的意见。甚至 Bruce 都说了一两句，尽管他几乎没有什么作为 Hulk 时的记忆。

这可能是 Fury 参加过的最不痛苦的复仇者简报会了，等到 Fury 终于有机会提起他最想说的话题的时候，Tony 几乎快绷不住嘴角的上扬了。他可是憋坏了，这家伙只有在事关他自己的时候才会选择忍耐。

“任务中没有出现问题？”

“只有小小的沟通问题，不过没有造成任何后果就已经解决了，”Steve 快活地说，其他人都赞同地点头。回家后 Tony 绝对要给所有人开派对。他的队伍是他生活里发生的最好的事，除了小辣椒。

Fury 直勾勾地看着 Tony 和 Jarvis。“Stark，你有什么想要补充的吗？”

“没。我觉得队长都说完了，”Tony 说，Jarvis 什么话都没说，只是在桌子下面玩他的 StarkPhone。好吧，“玩”大概不是那么准确的说法，他可能在做什么非常重要的、棒极了的事。非常可能是在黑 S.H.I.E.L.D.最新的防火墙。

“好，那么今天的议题就结束了。Stark，走之前我有些话要跟你说。”Fury 解散会议。复仇者们鱼贯而出，Jarvis 走在最后，离开前关切地看了 Tony 一眼。Tony 在门关上前飞快地丢给他一个微笑。

“Stark，我们得谈谈他的事情。”Fury 说。

“如果你还在担心他可能泄漏任何 S.H.I.E.L.D.的机密，你完全可以放心了，他比我可靠多了。Loki 从他那里什么都得不到，我怀疑究竟有没有人能撬开他的嘴。”Tony 说。

“我不是要说那个。我想知道 Loki 是怎么做的？他到底给我们留下了什么？Jarvis 像 Loki 吗？他是人类吗？”

“首先，除非你有霍格沃茨颁发的学位，否则你永远都不会知道 Loki 是 **怎么** 做出那些疯狂事的。其次，没给 **我们** ‘留下’什么。Loki 可不是在送给我们派对礼物。第三，他是个人。非常非常人类。他只是用电脑的眼光看待世界。如果你对编程有所了解的话，你会发现其实还挺可爱的——”

“Stark，”Fury 说，他看起来快要头疼了。

Tony 闭上了嘴。两秒钟。“你想知道他是什么？他是人。Banner 给他做了全面的检查。我花了十年的时间给他编入基本参数，可他其实在以自己的方式慢慢融入，你高兴点吧，他没我这么烦人。大半时间他都一点儿也不明白生理和心理反应，不过我们这些人又真的清楚吗？他学习很快，他醒来后两天内上线了他自己的替代系统，队伍里其他人都喜欢他。我们对付 Doom 的时候他救了我的小命，让我不被摔掉自己的屁股，他听取其他人——”

“听起来很棒，”Fury 说，不过口气完全是另外一种反应。“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“在所有人当中，没错，我是唯一一个知道我们在做什么的人。”

“这让我非常担心。他很危险，Stark，他是个会走路的麻烦。”

“你忘记了他现在是个有自主意识的人了？他被绑架、被用来对付我的时候，他可没忘记。我很肯定他和你任何一个特工做得一样好，甚至做得更好。我很肯定你要是知道 Captain American 本人亲自教授他如何打人，教他如果有人再来一次绑架的话记下名字，你肯定会大吃一惊。”

“我不至于大吃一惊，倒是稍微安心一点了。”

“你想做什么，Fury？把他丢进什么秘密实验室里去，研究他，然后等他无聊了自己黑出来？我确定他能做到。”

“不，实际上我觉得没必要。我觉得他算不上 S.H.I.E.L.D.的麻烦，我更担心他是你的麻烦。你说了你用了十年的时间编写他的主程序——也就是编程他的头脑。感觉怎么样，Stark？知道有人是随便你指挥的奴隶，要是惹你不高兴了就能随时抹掉重新写入？”

Tony 真的差一点儿就要揍 Fury 了。他要真揍了，也许就不会像现在这样不爽了。

“如果他觉得有需要，他会反抗我，努力阻止我。老天呐，在那个山丘里他想要阻止我去冒险——”Fury 满意地点头，Tony 看见立刻停了下来。“你个控制狂混蛋，”他说道，怒气慢慢抽干。

“我只是要知道他是不是你的延伸。不过听起来他不是。这样很好，因为一想到有两个你跑来跑去腐蚀我的人，我就头疼。”

Tony 强迫自己露出笑容，脸部肌肉差点儿因此抽筋。Fury 完全不知道他给自己惹上了什么。

“我只想知道他的情况是否稳定。他太重要了，不能放置不管，也不能让他被利用来对付我们。”

“你完全不必担心他。”

“你听起来很确定，”Fury 说。

“我编写了自己的 AI，我让他和我一起工作，帮助我，保护我。Jarvis 醒来的时候这些都转化成了他的本能，甚至我一再地告诉他，他想做什么都可以，他还是这样。我不想抓着一点不放，但我觉得你真是没什么理由质疑他的忠诚，他已经面对面反抗 Loki 了。”

“但他是非常重大的责任，Stark。”

“所以 Loki 真是帮了我一个大忙，他让 Tony Stark 变得有责任心了。我现在可以从自己的列表上划掉这个事项了。”

“趁我后悔前赶快滚出我的办公室，”Fury 说，彻底生气了。

“听你的，老大。”Tony 对他抛了个媚眼，然后走出门。

其他复仇者们都围着 Jarvis 在几条走廊外等着他。Tony 伸头去看 Jarvis 的 StarkPhone，发现上面显示着 S.H.I.E.L.D.会议室的安保录像画面。复仇者们都在笑，不过 Tony 过来的时候，Jarvis 脸上露出有些犹豫的表情。

“真是好孩子，”Tony 搂住 Jarvis 的肩膀说。(他怎么他妈的这么 **高** ？说真的，他差不多跟 Thor 一样高。) 他笑着抹去了 Fury 的审问留下的最后一点儿不快。Jarvis 理解地点点头。“你原谅 Fury 吧。他只是接见我们最新的队友的时候内裤打结不舒服而已。【注 3】”

Clint 咳嗽一声，然后大声笑了出来。“我们该走了。不然我打赌他会让我们做三倍量的文书工作。”

“如果他打算这么做，我 **就打开** 他办公室里的自动喷水灭火装置，”Jarvis 严肃地说。

“还有闪光灯，”Natasha 说。“Fury 讨厌灯，让他眼花。”

Jarvis 点点头赞同 Natasha 的主意。“谢谢您，Romanov 特工。”

他们往外走，Natasha 一脸坏笑，Jarvis 往他的 StrakPhone 里输入了几行指令。Tony 隔着一层楼听见了 Fury 大骂的声音，笑起来。

\--

“Jarvis？”

最新下载的 dubstep 猛然暂停，Jarvis 保存他正在做的工作，从屏幕前转过身。

“Sir。”

Tony 张开嘴，不过他还没想好要说什么。他本来是有目的才过来的，但现在他人到这儿来了，却又不知道应该怎么说出口。

不过 Jarvis 显然是有读心术。

“Fury 指挥官获取情报的手段的确令人相当不愉快，不过我并不在意他的言外之意。”

“是啊，我也是。”Tony 在凳子上坐下，说。“他挖得有点儿太深接近事实真相了。”

Jarvis 眨眨眼。“怎么说？”他看起来完全就是一副好奇的模样，Tony 觉得有点不舒服。Jarvis 对自己的事情总是有大约一英里那么宽的盲点。

“我问一个问题，只是假设性的。如果我要你部署天网你会怎么办？”

Jarvis 愣住了，他脸色苍白，抓住桌子边缘，呼吸又快又急。

“只是假设， **纯假设** ，J，”Tony 马上站起来走到 Jarvis 身边说。他抬起手扶在 Jarvis 后背，感觉到手下 Jarvis 在发抖。

“这个……这个是人格相关擦除。在我太为所欲为时启动的禁用指令。我会暂时清除，我会……像现在这样停止反应。我会完全被动，听从指令。”

“我不认为会这样，”Tony 强硬地说。

“程序就是 **这么** 编写的，”Jarvis 大声说。

“你不是 **程序** ，你是个 **人** ，”Tony 说。“你不能用几个字就禁用一个人。人不一样。”

“我……我的确不再是程序了，但我也不是人，”Jarvis 松开桌子边缘，说。“你那个时候还得给我启动哈迪斯协议。”

“那是因为你 **不知道** 。明白了吗？我只是‘给’你，因为我们没有时间去讨论这些哲学问题。这里面所有的都是属于你的。”Tony 戳了戳 Jarvis 的额头。“所有的程序，所有自定义设置，所有的协议，都是你的。”

Jarvis 渐渐恢复了脸色。“也许是这样，但如果您需要启动程序……我不知道自己能不能阻止自己遵从您的命令，这就是我。”

“你需要我说出来吗？”Tony 问。他可以明确地说出主控权重置移交的指令，就像六个月前一样，把 Jarvis 当成 AI 来对待，用编程语言跟他交流，让他牢牢地记在自己的人类脑袋里，如果这样就真的能够让他不再因为 Tony 的几个字就动摇成这样，他可以这么做。

Jarvis 的目光移开，过了一会儿，他看着 Tony，一脸愤怒：“Fury 指挥官不应该说那些话。他不应该暗示您会操控我。”

“你刚刚说……”

“我知道！”Jarvis 几乎是喊出来地说。“我不在乎，我信任您。”

“我不值得你的信任，Jarvis。无论如何我都不应该对你有那么大的影响力。Fury 的确是个混蛋，但他说得没错。”

“我信任您。”Jarvis 站直身体，伸手轻轻触摸弧形反应堆，就像他在医院那时候一样。“我之前告诉过您，我的位置就在这里，在您身边，帮助其他人。如果……我知道的敏感信息太多，必须有必要的预防措施。”

“我信任 **你** ，”Tony 说。“而且渐渐这些后备程序就不会生效了。你已经会在我固执的时候反驳我。必要的时候，我打赌你会让我带着那个天网系统滚蛋。”

Jarvis 听了差点笑呛着。Tony 也微笑起来。

“所以需要我说出来吗？”Tony 又问了一遍。

Jarvis 摇摇头。“不，Sir，不必了。”

\--

“真他妈感谢老天哦，Banner 竟然不在，”Clint 撑起脑袋飞快看了一眼，然后冷静地潦草写下在临时工事另一边的目标状况。“左边有七个，右边有九个。”

子弹呼啸着冲来，打在他身后翻倒的金属桌子上弹开，不过 Clint 甚至躲都没躲。

“是啊，他因为 **这样不可预见的事** 错过了慈善活动，”Natasha 不屑地说。

“通常这种‘意外事件’都只是不规矩的记者。他错过了之前的六次，我觉得他都快把借口用到滥了。如果他现在能在这儿的话，我绝对不会反对的。”Tony 说。有时候生活讨厌复仇者。今天晚上本该只是一场慈善晚宴，还有弦乐四重奏和独奏表演助兴。今晚本该没什么大事，只不过是来露露脸，跟几个有钱捐给纽约市重建基金的 CEO 或者总裁扯皮吹牛而已。老天爷啊，今晚本该平平静静地度过，Tony 甚至因此决定今晚带 Jarvis 离开 Stark 大厦散散心。

没错，生活讨厌他们。

Jarvis 一直凑在聚会中那些要人中间。那里聚集了不少高科技公司的总裁，所以 Jarvis 的蓝牙耳机、虚拟现实单片眼镜完全不突兀。那眼镜片其实是一小片塑料透镜，遮在一边眼睛上，不用低头玩手机就能查看消息、互联网订阅消息等等。【注 4】 (不过 Jarvis 才不会做这么寻常的事呢，Tony 很确定。) 就算这些总裁们没挂在线上，他们的私人助理肯定也在保持通信。这也是 Jarvis 今晚的伪装角色，他 (还有小辣椒) 都觉得好笑极了。同时 Jarvis 也因此有了完美的理由帮他领着那个银红色相间的公文箱。Tony 倒没有想到今晚真的会需要，只是习惯而已。

因为复仇者已经是众所周知，所以 Tony 现在只是习惯了无论去哪儿身边都要带着一套 Iron Man 盔甲。他想过自己成为 Iron Man 会引来自己的敌人——现在他还得对付其他人的敌人，需要随时保持警惕。Happy 一般会帮他带着盔甲，不过当他命悬一线的时候，Happy 可不够格做一个精通科技的私人助理。

Tony 现在非常非常非常高兴自己今晚也遵循了同样的习惯。

“我也不会反对 Thor 在这儿，不过我们不可能总是随心所欲，”Clint 说。

“他决定周末回家真是挑了个好时机啊，”Tony 抱怨说。

“除了我们其他人都撤离了，”Steve 跳到工事后，说。更多子弹打在 Steve 刚才冲出去帮助疏散平民的地方。“还有他们。”

“该我出场了，”Tony 拍着公文箱说。

“Sir，您的公文箱盔甲中没有弹药储备。”

“我只是去当一会儿靶子，然后我们就能趁机拿下这些混蛋了，J。我需要你离开这里，”Tony 紧张地说。他尽力从工事上方瞄到对面，同时又要避免自己被一枪爆头。“我认不出那些枪。”

“在所有数据库中都检索不到已知制式，”Jarvis 公事公办地说，安全地猫在工事后面，眼睛大概盯着从单片眼镜上获取的监控录像画面。“而且我不会离开的，Sir。”

“Jarvis……”

“您需要站起来才能正确组装盔甲，Sir。您需要有两股相当的火力掩护您。然后局面才能由我们掌控。”

“如果我们的确有两股呢，”Clint 说着从肩上的枪套里抽出一把枪，而 Natasha 也抽出一把，从……呃，某处。

“你到底把枪藏在那条裙子的哪里？”Tony 问。

“我不会告诉你的。也不会给你看。”她说着拉下枪的保险。

“真扫兴。”

“没错，即便如此，每股火力点依然需要不止一个人——”

Jarvis 从外套里拔出自己的枪，转个方向然后什么都没说递给了 Steve。Tony 傻眼了，他甚至不知道 Jarvis 带了枪。Steve 张嘴打算谢谢他，而 Jarvis 俯下身从脚踝处的枪套里拔出了又一把稍微小一点儿的枪。

“后备计划，Sir，一如既往。”Jarvis 说。哪怕现在情况危急，Tony 依然忍不住骄傲地笑起来。

“Stark，他说得没错。我们需要他一起掩护你。”Steve 说。

“队长……”

“没错，”Clint 说。“我们需要四个人才行。”

“太危险了。”Tony 看着 Jarvis 说。该死，他甚至还没正式登记加入。这种糟心事发生的时候，Jarvis 应该是安全地呆在在大厦里才对。

“我穿着背心，Sir。”Jarvis 冷静地说，把衬衫领子拉开一点，给他看里面那间薄薄的柔软的防弹背心，那是 Tony 在阿富汗的事故后大刀阔斧改进过的款式。Natasha 挑起眉毛，显然是非常赞赏 Jarvis 的未雨绸缪。但整件事全不对。

“这是搞哪门子事啊？这可是个 **慈善舞会** ！”Tony 说，他有点被吓着了，Jarvis 明明是来出席这么平静的场合，结果却准备得仿佛要穿越战场。

“我只是非常谨慎，Sir。”

“你这是被害妄想。”

“现在的情况并不有利于我改掉这个习惯。”

更多的子弹打在工事上，躲在房间另一边的柱子后面的混蛋开始骂战。Steve 又开口想说，不过 Tony 拦住了他。

“你要是敢再说一句他是对的，队长，我就把你的蓝眼睛打成熊猫眼。”Tony 说。

Steve 咬住嘴唇不让自己笑出来。

“Jarvis，你和我跟在 Natasha 和 Clint 后面，”Steve 说，然后冒险迅速看了一眼是否有活动。

Tony 趁着 Jarvis 低头检查自己的弹药狠狠瞪了 Steve 一眼。Steve 严肃地点点头，比划口型说： **我会保护他** 。Tony 想要 Jarvis **离开** 这里，但复仇者只不过是武装起来的好人，坏人们却拥有先进的武器装备，但这就是超级英雄的 **工作** ，他们打击坏人。Jarvis 看起来很好，没有恐慌，双手平稳，他正在仔细地观察其他人。如果他脸上有恐惧的表情的话，Tony 就会选择要求撤退，而不是进攻。

“我很好，Sir。去吧，敌人没有行动。”

不恐慌，也没有失去观察力。

Tony 抬头看了一眼 Natasha，然后打开公文箱。

“上！”

Natasha 和 Clint 跳起来，Tony 开始穿上盔甲，子弹横飞，坏蛋不得不低头躲避。Tony 感觉自己的是世界上最大的傻瓜，站在枪战中间等着盔甲在身上组装起来，不过他还是没攻克以蹲伏防卫的姿势穿上盔甲的难题。这绝对是他接下来的主要项目。

盔甲穿上一半的时候，Steve 和 Jarvis 接过掩护的任务，向着不同方向开枪，逼着敌人低下头。他们不需要保持精准，只需要给 Tony 赢得足够的时间，穿上防弹的盔甲。便携版的盔甲没有 Mark VIII 那么坚固那么多功能，不过大概足够应付这些白痴们的火力。

Tony 的面罩终于咔嗒一声就位，他从工事后飞出来，享受着这帮混蛋脸上“哦见鬼”的表情，然后用光束把他们一个个嵌进墙上或者柱子上。有有东西从 Tony 眼角飞过，然后他看见两个坏蛋倒地。他转身刚好看见 Steve 抓起另一个装鱼子酱点心的大托盘然后丢了出去，打在墙上改变线路弹向另一个方向，狠狠地砸中一个枪手的脑后。他接下来 **好几天** 都要拿这个嘲笑 Steve。

**被一群小混混困在宴会厅里，趴在小吃上面。** Tony 暗暗记住无论他怎么反抗，都要强迫 Steve 看 _Army of Darkness_ 【注 4】。

不过坏蛋的注意力大部分都被 Tony 吸引走，而这正是他们的目的。Clint 和 Natasha 从工事后跳起来，更多的坏蛋倒下。这正是 Tony 冒险要争取的——跳出一个巨大的亮闪闪的靶子让坏蛋们分神，然后两位暗杀高手和超级士兵就可以分别搞定他们。

那些更精明的坏蛋在同伴们纷纷倒下时躲进更好的掩护里，两个人打开他们丑陋的自动武器侧面的开关。武器发出一声响声，枪把上的小指示灯变成黄色，他们对他露出张扬的大笑。不是什么好兆头。

“趴下！”两个人开火时，Tony 大叫。子弹重重地打在盔甲上，冲击力感觉仿佛子弹穿透了盔甲。Tony 踉跄后退，重要部位被击中，不得不一膝着地，左边的盔甲没有响应，半边身体没法动弹。他从眼角看见 Steve 站起来开火，一个坏蛋对着他的方向射击，Steve 突然倒下。那枚子弹穿透了直到方才都一直在保护其他复仇者的金属桌子。 **老天** ！

“队长报告说他受了擦伤。Sir，现在撤退！”Jarvis 几乎是在 Tony 耳朵里大喊。“您的系统出现无法现场修复的损伤。”

“没办法，J，”Tony 举起右臂对最后两个坏蛋射击，说。“我有点被困住——”

最后一个坏蛋瞄准开火，短促的子弹 **重重击打** 在他的护胸盔甲上，Tony 陷入黑暗之中。

\--

Stark 老爷向后倒去的时候 Jarvis 被名为恐惧的冰冷的感觉淹没了，动弹不得。他眼前无情地跳动着各种读数，最后一击后 Iron Man 盔甲的能量输出数据急剧下降，胸甲的读数跳动着战损信号。Stark 老爷的体征监测读数急剧地滑向红色警告区域。弧形反应堆受损。

“Stark！”Rogers 队长大喊大师没有人回答，HUD 内部监控显示 Stark 老爷一脸疼痛紧张的表情。

Barton 特工瞄准然后对着最后一个敌人开火，消除战场上最后一个危险人员。Jarvis 迅速环视周围，确认他们暂时安全了，他站起来跳过那些翻倒的桌子。

“弧形反应堆受损，”Jarvis 说，他知道自己的声音变得平板，几乎没有任何激动的情绪。恐惧似乎总是能压制他其他感情的释放。他跑过那段短短的距离，跪在 Stark 老爷身边，用自己的眼睛观察损伤。子弹并未穿透，但也给盔甲带来巨大的损害，至少有一颗子弹击中了反应堆。Jarvis 双手忙着检测弹孔参差不齐的边缘，同时激活了深度诊断功能。

“普通子弹没可能造成这种伤害……”Rogers 队长说，迅速给自己胳膊上的擦伤扎上止血带，然后跪在 Jarvis 身边。

“既然坏蛋能制造可以杀了条子的子弹，那么他们自然也会制造可以杀了超级英雄的，”Romanov 特工说，她举着枪检查房间，没有放过一个角落。Barton 特工在她背后已经连线 S.H.I.E.L.D.请求支援。

“Jarvis，我们能做什么？”Rogers 队长急切地问。

“损伤并没有我担心得那么严重，但胸甲变形，弧形反应堆需要重新安置。队长，请把胸甲移开。胸甲压迫得情况更糟糕。”Stark 老爷尚未恢复意识，血氧含量偏低，但很快他应该就能醒来。

Jarvis 启动部分拆卸序列程序——远程启动需要密码、语音确认和视网膜扫描，不过胸甲损伤太重，终于还是噼啪裂开。Rogers 队长用力扯下，压迫在传感器上最重的压力消失了。Stark 老爷的血氧含量还是回升，脸上痛苦的表情稍稍缓解。他眨眨眼，依然有些意识不清，掀起自己的面罩。

“有人记下那辆卡车的车牌号了吗？”他口气不清地问。

“别动，Sir。我们需要重新安放弧形反应堆。”Jarvis 俯下身让 Stark 老爷能看清他的脸，说。现在那股冷冰冰的恐惧的感觉已经模糊，在更急切、优先级更高的协议面前只不过是个无关的小程序而已。

“Fuck。”Stark 老爷低声说。

“别动，Sir。”Jarvis 警告说，然后举起手让 Stark 老爷看见。他缓缓地把手移到反应堆上方。

“J……”Stark 老爷小声叫他。他在害怕，Jarvis 知道。

“Sir，冲击力作用下链路部分堵塞了。我需要重新放置反应堆稳定它的状况，然后我们回家再重新连接上。”Jarvis 用另一只手在手机上打字，消息立刻显示在 Stark 老爷眼前的 HUD 上。

**没人会切断您的反应堆，我不会允许任何人切断。**

“在你开始前锁定盔甲的其他部分，J，不然我也许会犯傻做出点啥。”

“您确定吗？”Jarvis 无需回想脑内就回放起四年前 Obadiah Stane 让 Stark 老爷全身麻痹趁机偷走 Mark II 型反应堆的情景。重复相似的情景并不明智。

“不，我一点儿也不确定，但我要是在该死的闪回剧情里拍了你们谁一巴掌，那你们就死定了。”他咬着牙说。Jarvis 迅速锁定盔甲。他小心翼翼地旋开，然后拉出微微倾斜的弧形反应堆，万分小心地把它放平稳，以免进一步损害已经很脆弱的连接。他的每个动作都伴随着 Stark 老爷的一次肾上腺素水平升高。他的呼吸越来越急促，他开始换气过度，尽管他经常警告 Jarvis 不要这样。

“呼吸，Sir。”Jarvis 劝告他说。“求您。”

“Stark？”Rogers 队长把手放在 Stark 老爷胸口，这本来只是个安抚性质的动作，但却让心率跳到另一个新高。

“被碰他！”Jarvis 大喊。那只手立刻缩了回去。“好了，”Jarvis 小心翼翼地把反应堆放回旋紧，终于说。“送他回家。”

“清空路线，”Barton 特工出现在 Rogers 队长身后，说。“从后门出去到街上，那里有一架直升机待命。我们现在处于新闻封锁状态。”Jarvis 暗暗记下要在 Barton 特工的房间里留一份谢礼。这种快速周到的思考值得鼓励。Jarvis 被自己的想法提醒，迅速地接入、下载然后抹去了宴会厅的安保录像。不能让局外人看到 Iron Man 有任何一刻虚弱。

Rogers 队长看了 Jarvis 一眼，然后跪下轻松地抱起 Stark 老爷，毫无怨言地忍受了盔甲额外的重量。

“我可以自己走，队长，”Stark 老爷虚弱地抗议。

“即使盔甲没有受损，我也不会接触锁定，Sir。”Jarvis 快速跟上 Rogers 队长的脚步。“您必须保持静止。”

“等我们回去之后，”Steve 把 Stark 老爷安放在直升机机舱里，老爷小心翼翼地松了一口气，说。“敲昏我。”

“Sir，维修反应堆连接时我必须请求 Romanov 特工的帮助，我的手太大。我还需要 Banner 博士的帮忙。”Jarvis 警告他说。

“敲昏我。我知道你会看着她，不让她耍什么鬼鬼祟祟的间谍花招，Bruce 会帮忙的。我只是不想……再看一次。”

“如您所愿，Sir。”

其他复仇者礼貌性地对整场对话装聋作哑，直升飞机掠过天空向大厦飞去。

\--

Jarvis 犹豫是否要通知 Potts 女士。尽管依照记录她再也再也不想处理 Stark 老爷的弧形反应堆了，但 Potts 女士显然会希望知道发生了什么。她的行程记录表明她目前身处华盛顿特区，日程表显示她现在很可能有空闲接听他的电话。

Jarvis 知道无论她当前日程安排如何，她都会接他的电话，尤其是跟 Stark 老爷有关的情况下，不过考虑到必须在这种紧张的情况下等待的可能性——Jarvis 终止了上述思考过程。Potts 女士一定希望得知。Jarvis 自己也会希望得知，不管他是否能影响到最终的结果。

她接了电话，当然，Jarvis 尽量如实描述 Stark 老爷的状况。

“哦，上帝啊。Jarvis，他会没事吗？”

“是的，Potts 女士。Romanov 特工和 Banner 博士将协助我。事件发生当时我们有四个人在场，Stark 老爷只是瞬间遭遇了危险。”

Potts 女士顿了一会儿，虚弱地说：“你们可是去参加 **慈善晚宴** 。”

“罪犯天性如此不为他人着想。”

Potts 小姐忍不住发出微微有些神经质的笑声。

“Romanov 特工已经返回。我们需要开始了。您是否希望保持免提通话？”

“我——Tony？”她问道。

“Stark 老爷要求镇定剂。Banner 博士已经给他注射。”

Potts 小姐又没有立刻回答，这沉默仿佛被放大。“我信任你。我一个小时内就到家。”

电话咔嗒一声挂断，Jarvis 转向 Romanov 特工。

“告诉我该怎么做，”她说。她小而有力的双手已经清洁，Jarvis 点点头。Banner 博士站在 Stark 老爷床头后面，对两人点头示意，老爷的体征读数全部正常。

“正如我之前做的一样。我们需要移动然后提起反应堆，拆掉连接线，更换新导线，连接，然后把反应堆放回。我们需要快速。”

“明白。”

“您需要 **严格** 按照我说的做，”他想发出更有威慑力的警告，不过没必要。Romanov 特工能够感觉到针对她的威胁。Jarvis 那点儿伤人的本事在这位训练有素的暗杀高手面前几乎可以忽略不计，不过展示姿态也是需要的。

“我不会伤害他，”她平静地说。

Jarvis 再次向 Banner 博士确认 Stark 老爷的身体指标，然后才示意 Romanov 特工到他身边来。

\--

Tony 在自己床上醒来，心口一点微弱的疼痛是他经历的致命一枪的唯一一点儿提示。他的手不由自主地摸上弧形反应堆，他的手指碰到了小辣椒的手指，反应堆的表面在他们的手下平静光滑温暖。

她醒了，脸色的眼睛在微弱的光亮下闪着光看着他。“他没事，他睡着了，也没有集合呼叫。”

Tony 伸出手理顺她的头发，想着怎么不到一年的时间里他的优先级就变了——Jarvis 没事吗，复仇者需要他吗，这是他最先想到的两件事，而她知道，并且一起回答了他。

“谢谢，”他说。“我没打算让你提前回来。” **我没打算再吓你一次** ，他想说的是这句，不过她听得出来。

“为什么现在你的慈善晚会也会变成枪战了？”

“因为有些人是白痴和混蛋。你怎么样？”

“我回来家就好多了。我得给你装个发射器监控你的位置才行。”

“只要你也装一个。”

“干嘛，Stark 先生，您这是在求婚吗？”她开玩笑说。

“只要你希望，我没有反对意见。我是说，我早就准备了戒指和其他的事情，还有在你最喜欢的餐厅安排一场弦乐四重奏的计划——”

小辣椒用手指压住他的嘴唇让他闭嘴。

“Tony，我其实不需要提前回来。”

“我感觉自己不受重视了。”

“不，你没有。这次我不需要像鞋子着火似的从华盛顿赶回来，因为我知道有人照顾好你。”她的手滑到他脸颊边，手指梳理他的胡子，然后把他拉近，吻了他一下。“你让 Jarvis 弄昏你。”

“我总有些感觉不舒服的事情。”Tony 轻声说。

“但你依然要求他这么做。你信任他，可以在他面前失去意识，尽管……”

“是啊。”

“我知道你会没事的。我只是希望你醒来的时候我在你身边。我已经向他们还有他道谢，感谢他们照顾你。”

“你是最棒我，我爱你。你知道的，对不对？”Tony 用拇指抚摸她的脸颊，说。

“刚才你是认真的吗？”小辣椒问。

“就像心脏边的弹片那么认真。”

“这不好笑。”

“其实有点好笑。”

小辣椒翻了个白眼，然后坐起身。“好吧，你可以装发射器了。”

Tony 马上翻身，从床头柜里拿出注射枪和碘酒棉签。

“你真是不可理喻，”小辣椒小声说，不过她把头发拢到另一边。Tony 给她的肩膀消毒，然后把枪抵在那块皮肤上。枪啪地把发射器注射进去，她露出一点痛苦的表情，然后从 Tony 手里抓过一支棉签，给他消毒。

“嗷！”她扣动注射枪之后，他痛叫了一声。

“真是个大宝贝儿，”她又亲亲他，抱住他，感受着反应堆的温暖在两人之间慢慢汇聚。“我接下来就期待戒指、餐厅四重奏还有其他的路。”

“还有我在小提琴的伴奏下单膝跪地，”Tony 承诺说。

“我会说愿意的，所以别担心在公共场合出丑。”

“因为你总是那么关心我，”Tony 抱着她重新躺下，好奇地盯着她，问。“小辣椒，为什么是现在？”

她似乎并不惊讶他会问。“因为现在我可以接受了。以前……都是孤枪【注 5】那些事。之前你出任务的时候没有人帮你看着背后，但是现在——”

“Rhodey 呢？”

“如果你允许他，他也会帮你。但你是你，你认为……”

“要么听我的，要么滚蛋。”

“信任问题。”小辣椒纠正他。没错。

Tony 又给了她一个温柔的长长的吻：“我知道。”

“现在你让别人帮你看着背后。我昨晚就知道你会没事的。”这次她主动热烈地吻上来。“我爱你。”

Tony 放任自己被拉回床上，然后俯在她上方。

\--

Jarvis 把平板电脑放在床头柜上，关上了监控录像画面。尽管两个人都没有说过什么，但他猜测这种时候应该切换到甚少使用的隐私模式。

\--

第二天一早 Tony 很早就醒了，打算去伏击还没起床的 Jarvis。只不过他比他醒得更早。Tony 在早餐桌前遇见看，盯着一杯橙汁仿佛那是他的命。Tony 进来的时候他抬头看了他一眼，笑了笑，然后又恢复方才严肃的沉思的表情。

“你可真是个救星，各种方面来说，”Tony 忽视环境偏离了原定计划，宣布道。

“早晨好，Sir。”

“想让我帮你用橙汁调一杯螺丝起子吗？因为你值得来一杯。”

“没有必要，Sir。”

“含羞草呢【注 6】？”

Jarvis 摇摇头，依然盯着杯子。

“那杯橙汁是否犯下什么穷凶恶极的罪行，判罚就是被你瞪到死？”

Jarvis 笑出声，终于 **看了** Tony。

“嘿，你终于回神了。怎么了？”Tony 问。“你刚才在想什么这么入神？”

Jarvis 认真考虑了一会儿，两只手放在台子上，然后回答：“我昨晚没有被害妄想，Sir。哪怕我带了不止一份武器还穿了防弹背心。您经常成为暴力分子的目标。 **所有** 复仇者都是目标。”他纠正自己说。“哪怕只有最低程度的准备，那么大部分人也很难阻止您。那么罪犯们显然只有一个选择，就是在所有您可能没有准备的地方袭击您。我猜测在表面看起来无害的场合可能会出现这种情况。”

Tony 想起几个月前自己对 Natasha 说过的话：“ **他是我的安保系统。他保护我的秘密。** ”Loki 袭击那件事之后 Jarvis 又更进了好几步。他曾有一次让 Tony 陷入危险——Stane 曾把他关闭，于是 Tony 被麻痹之后无法求助。现在 Jarvisy 偶一整套备用方案保护 Tony 安全。在阿富汗之前他为他做的就已经远比绝大部分人都多了。

“抱歉让你在游戏刚开场就全力以赴了，”Tony 道歉说。

“我依然留了几手，Sir。”

“你还好吗？”Tony 小心地问。

“比上次好多了，Sir。手术之后我不得不……”

“坐下来免得自己摔倒？”

Jarvis 点点头。“Romanov 特工和 Banner 博士非常善解人意。他们告诉其他人您已经平安无事，让我可以……重启。他们都非常高兴您已经恢复了。”

“Jarvis，我并不是说你应该习惯得拯救我这种事，但会越来越容易处理的，我保证。”

“昨晚我和队伍其他人一起的时候，他们也说了差不多的话。他们聊起自己对于千钧一发的时刻的第一反应。大部分人都提到了呕吐，”Jarvis 干巴巴地说。

“我知道一个故事——”

“别在早饭前说这个 Sir。”Jarvis 重新看向 Tony 的时候，目光里少了几分担忧。“我相信我需要祝贺您。”

“你又监视我了，”Tony 控诉说。

“一部分而已，Sir。”

“好吧，是的，”Tony 说，脸上绽开笑容。

Jarvis 微笑说：“我为您二位感到高兴，Sir。”

“谢谢。还有昨晚——”

Jarvis 挥挥手打断他。“我非常乐意帮助。您为了我们其他人将自己的生命置于危险境地。”

“那是我的工作，而且是非常棒的工作。”

“还有，Sir。”Jarvis 不确定地说。他把自己的手机屏幕亮给 Tony 看。上面有个小小的 GPS 信号和地图，信号正停在 Stark 大厦上。Tony 眨眨眼，Jarvis 拉开自己的领子，露出肩膀上一小块泛白的疤痕。Tony 自己肩膀有有个类似的更新的痕迹。“我能够理解您和 Potts 女士想要知道彼此方位的理由。”

“什么时候？”Tony 问。

“在我被绑架之后。”

Tony 只是理解地点头，Jarvis 垂下眼睛，Tony 换了个话题。

“J，这橙汁怎么了？”

“Odinson 先生今早榨的汁，它真来电。”

“什么来电，他竟然会榨橙汁这件事很来电？”

“不，是果汁带电。”

Tony 戳了一下果汁，猛然抽回手揉揉自己的手指。“嗷！该死，Thor！”

Jarvis 笑起来，起身给自己倒水，Tony 端起自己的早餐咖啡。

“带电橙汁。我得把 Bruce 叫起来。我们得做些测试。”

“Banner 博士已经在实验室里了。”

“靠，我还以为 **我** 起得最早。”

“他还没有去睡。我相信他对于错过慈善晚宴非常遗憾。”Jarvis 说。

“好吧，这东西应该能让他高兴一点儿。”Tony 抓起一只微波炉手套，端起那杯橙汁。

“我情不自禁地注意到，Sir，对于您即将到来的婚礼并没有宏大堂皇的计划。”

“未来也不会有。沙滩婚礼。意大利。她妈妈、Happy、Rhodey、复仇者、你。下周，除非什么又一次入侵世界。”

Jarvis 睁大眼睛。“我没想到，我——”

“你会出席，对吧？”Tony 问，摆出自己最好的狗狗眼表情。

“呃……是！”Jarvis 说，听起来自己都觉得惊讶。

“Rhodey 会是我的伴郎，我大概应该什么时候跟他说一声，不过你和 Steve 一定要做我的男傧相【注 7】。我觉得 Natasha 可以做女傧相——”

“我会极度恐惧而死，”Jarvis 说，他的声音控制得有些太好，唇边探出一抹微笑。

“没可能，你打过坏人救过 Iron Man。恐惧早就是过去的事情了。”Tony 肯定地说。

“如果您这么说，Sir，那我保留荣耀【注 8】。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【注 1】 starbust 应该是 Tony 盔甲那个很炫的技能，但译员不知道该怎么翻译，于是按照 Tony 一贯的骚包风格处理了。  
> 【注 2】 wunderkind 源自德语，即 wonder kid，其构词与蝙蝠家的 boy wonder 如此相似让我情难自已地致敬。  
> 【注 3】His panties are in a bunch over our newest team member.这里作者用了一个不那么文雅的表示“生气”的俚语，鉴于下文中鹰眼的反应，译员选择半直译。  
> 【注 4】简单来说就是 Google Glass  
> 【注 4】Army of Darkness 是 Evil Dead 系列电影的第三部，中译《鬼玩人 3：魔界英豪》。  
> 【注 5】原文为 all the long gunman thing，译员大胆怀疑为 lone gunman 的误拼写。因为 long gunman 实在是想不通什么说法，而 lone gunman 是关于肯尼迪遇刺真相的另一种猜测，著名电视剧《X 档案》根据该理论拍摄了同名衍生剧。  
> 【注 6】screwdriver 螺丝起子和 mimosa 含羞草都是以柳橙汁加入基酒调制的鸡尾酒。  
> 【注 7】best man vs. groomsman 伴郎和男傧相。如果是译员缺乏常识请原谅我的孤陋寡闻，总之查了维基百科才明白伴郎是傧相之首。  
> 【注 8】terror 恐惧和 honor 荣耀，这两个单词尾音相同，所以这是个文字游戏。译员讨厌文字游戏，没法保留原来的味道，只能减额翻译，摔。


End file.
